Get ready
by blackhairAsian
Summary: Lovina Vargas lived a simple life until it was screwed in all ways by the court and people with powers. Amelia Jones and Matthew Williams lived a deceiving life until they ran into Arthur Kirkland. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there person who is looking at this is a prequel to my other story Who did it, this explains much more about the world they live in.**

First there was a plague, it was something like every apocalyptic story. Everybody dropped like flies or that is what the textbook says, the world installed marshall law after the lower class got selfish and pillaged everything insight. They were said to kill and rob other humans. Then people with powers emerged throughout these times. They were said to be the worse of people and still are, the news reports of their crimes. Our old world's countries were dissolved and we became united, we all stood together against our enemies. Or at least that's what the books say, Nonno says the court most likely lied about some stuff.

"Dammit, I was almost caught" I said while walking in pants and combat boots, my hair was tied up and I was making a face that made my eyes look sharper then they already were. Sneaking out of the Vargas mansion was usually easy but I had made a small mistake and knocked something over on my way out, damn choreia.

I looked at my history book in my hands, the history about the great plague and emergence of powers and evil. Things couldn't be as black and white as this book said people were. Maybe most of the people with powers were nice and shit like that but were just screwed over by evil jerkoffs(A/N according to mermaid swamp this is a word).

I was walking towards the town, if I wanted a horse I would have to either sneak away with it or go in my dress. I hated it wearing the skirts that swayed with the wind, the air that I had while a guard walked by me, it screamed high class snob. If I was to leave one of my brothers would follow mainly because we all wanted out of the house, we all wanted to be free of our social binding and grow up to who we wanted to be.

Fuck, what I'm saying makes me sound like one of those damsel in distress, please help me girls in those books and novels that were popular before the plague. My teacher made us read it to connect to our past, and how culture was before the plague. If everybody acted like those people in those books back then I would puke if I lived back then. Everybody in those books acted like arrogant assholes but were somehow loved.

"Hey mister, kid. Oi can you here me" Was that man talking to me, why the hell would he be calling for me. Well he did walk up to me.

"What the hell what do you what from me from me"

"Nothing much kid, I'm just wondering why somebody dressed like that would be so close to the Vargas mansion?"

"Not your damn business" Taking a closer looked he looked so weird he had snow white hair and ruby red eyes with a hint of violet.

"What like what you see, girly"

"Whhat how the hel-" Deciding to tell me the answer before I finished he poked my chest and said.

"You have a bump right there and there is no any man can look that girly. Trust me I am good at telling apart genders." That bastard how dare he touch me. Raising up my hand to punch he stopped me automatically.

"Gilbert don't go molesting our targets, pervert, doing stuff like that is undignified" A man with brown hair entered the scene. He had violet eyes that reflected light and glasses that made him look like pompous ass. There was a mole towards the right bottom of his mouth.

"Kesese~ I guess you just broke our cover, Specs. Yo, Toni, Franny come out and determine her  
worth."

"Worth, what the hell are talking about, WORTH. I am not a slut!" How dare they talk to me like that.

"Oh, look our target is so cute! I wonder if her brother looks like her." A brown hair green eyed man entered the scene, I decided it would be best to sneak out in the commotion.

That is until he decided to grapple on to me screaming how cute I am.

"Toni calm yourself"

"Let me go you bastardo, get off, get off."

"She is special, she is special. She is like us. I can't believe we found somebody who could help us!"

"Ja, it is a surprise. Antonio would you like to tell us what she can do" Special powers. What the hell could he be talking about, I knew people could have powers but there is no way I would have one.

"She has the power of accuracy, if we gave her something to throw she would definitely hit us"

"Hm power of accuracy. Lovina Vargas you are a lucky person we will spare you from the court and let you live." The pompous bastard stated out loud, how dare he talk to me like a lowly servant who has just escaped death. Now he is going to think I owe, well he has another thing coming. I started to walk towards him only to be held back by that idiot that was grappling me earlier.

* * *

Then I was knocked out, anti-climatic, eh. Now if only I knew what I had gotten into.

**Hey you guys black here this is a start of a new story yay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia_**

_Life is the worlds most played interactive game and book with the most defined characters. Just the thing is the rich played games while the poor read old world books. Also most people didn't know how to play this game of life or be the perfect main character in a book._

_Amelia was one of those characters who was obnoxious, idiotic, but has the most redeemable feature, she is a badass. She couldn't play the game of life but she could be everyones favorite character. Matthew Williams was the boy who played the game of life like a professional but would never make it to someones top five. To Matthew he had to make the perfect choice, to Amelia she was the main character who everybody had to love. They were the perfect tag team. The twins were blessed with powers given only to few. The two lied, scammed, literally and metaphorically beat off any offenders._

* * *

"Amelia calm down we have to be solemn our our parents just died and we have to meet our new caretakers" I tutted her, we had to play our roles in this scam. Of course our parents didn't die as far as they were concerned, after all their parents abandoned up and wearing boots stained from the gutters(**A/N** thumbs up to the people who got this reference)

"Sorry bro, just can't help it ya know what I mean"

"No Amelia I don't know what you mean" I never knew why she always wanted to meet more people, maybe it was because she wanted to dazzle them all or become a hero of justice(**A/N **references all over the place).

"I mean meeting new people, heroes have connections to everybody. After all I have to be the hero the world needs and deserves. And by deserve I mean everybody should honor me after I save them" Amelia's hero complex I should have known.

"Well we haven't saved anybody yet. Anyway just look sad for a bit, kay"

"That shouldn't be hard for you the only time you look truly happy is when you have maple syrup and pancakes"

"Hey that isn't funny. At least I don't look I'm going to explode because I move a around so much and sometimes scream like an alarm. You also eat way to much to be that skinny" It really wasn't his fault she engulfed everything she saw and had supper strength, she was born with that to. But to be fair I always got distracted by cute things and goes invisible every once in a while. Both their powers were often the cause of them having to leave.

"Hello, kids your new caretakers are here

**The Hero's POV**

So a girl who looked about thirteen ran up towards us smiling and giggling. She wore a blue flowing dress with long pigtail and fished shaped hair ties.

"Hello there my name is Sey but call me Sey Sey since Sey is to bland and boring. Sey said while beaming at my face.

"Sey calm down" I heard a mature stern sounding voice say. Looking up I saw a handsome man with blond hair and holy shit those eyebrows, could they be any bigger they looker like fuzzy caterpillars. Shame he had beautiful eyes that reflected the light, but his eyebrow were to distracting.

"Hello there you two I shall be your new caretaker" Caretaker he looks only a bit older then us.

**So guess what I will not be updating to often since school is starting and I have a time limit on how long I can go on the internet, after 6:30 no more internet for me.**

**So please review and give me some feedback.**


End file.
